Twice Upon a Twilight
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Here is the sequel to Once Upon a Twilight! You always think that Bella and Edward live happily ever after right.what would happen if they didn't have their happily ever after, what would happen if the so called "Happily Ever After" was re-written. R
1. Prologue

**Twice Upon a Twilight**

Prolong: Life after that

It has been a year since Bella got her happily ever after with the love of her life Edward Cullen. They where terribly happy together, very much in love it was as if nothing could tear them apart. It seemed that Bella had everything her heart desired. A handsome, loving, caring husband to whom she could talk anything to he was hers and only hers. A beautiful little girl by the name of Renesmee who Bella and Edward loved very much, Renesmee was the light of their lives. The Cullen's respected her for who she was. They loved her so much just as much as Edward did. Among the many things that Bella had there was one thing that she wanted very much, that was a house that she could call her own. Yes the apartment they had on 5th Avenue was nice but not what Bella really wanted as a "home" in her mind a nice home was a two story ranch or Victoria style home with a big green yard with Children running around playing and laughing.

But this wasn't meant to be yet, Bella and Edward where still paying off the many taxes and loans that they needed for their life together. While Bella keep up the house work and keep an eye on Renesmee bloomed into this lovely little girl. Edward worked at the local grocery store, as a way to make more money while he went to school full time to become a doctor just like Carlisle. Edward worked night shifts to keep the money coming in. He often went to the local bar and got himself drunk to keep him up and awake. This was what he had to do there was no other way to do so.

Edward really wanted what was best for him and his family. But the way things were going it wasn't likely to happen so fast. It might take days, weeks, month's even years to get them where Edward so desperately wanted them to be. Not in that shack called a home was suitable for them, no Edward wanted more for Bella and his little princess. Even though they didn't have everything that they wanted they still had each other. Bella and Edward's love for each other would keep them together through thick and thin.

Even though Edward couldn't give Bella and his daughter everything he wanted for them. Edward knew that he had his family that would always be there for them, whenever they needed them. While Edward was thinking about what he wanted for his family Bella was thinking about how much her life had changed for the better. There was no more being told what to do or being beaten like a dog like Bella had been for most of her life. She finally had someone and a place to call home. Edward was the perfect prince charming she had always dreamed of and so much more underneath that hunk of a man she had all to herself.

"Oh Edward I'm so happy" Bella said as Edward and she took little Renesmee a walk through the park.

"I'm glad that I have made you so" Edward said as he kissed Bella patiently on her soft lips.

As they shared the kiss they heard something like a babel of some sort. Belle and Edward looked down to see that Renesmee was making noices.

"Oh where sorry Renesmee we didn't forget about you" Belle said with a laugh as she bent down to kiss her daughter on the check.

"Will never forget about you Rene" Edward said giving his daughter a lovely smile. (**A/N**: That is what Edward calls his daughter sometimes)

They went home to be a happy and loveing family that Bella had always wanted more then anything in the world. But one faithful day everything would change Bella's happily ever after.

**A/N**: Here it is the sequel you all have been waiting for! Sorry its a short but hey its the prolong there not alway long you no lol. So what do u think? I hope its good I just started it today. I finally got some free time to write this:) Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Long day

Chapter 1: Long day

That faithful day would come to Bella sooner then what she thinks. It's a lovely summer day out in Forks Washington.

"Come on Nessie eat your carrots for mommy." Bella told her daughter of two, while she held the spoon of mashed carrots up to Nessie's mouth.

"No they gross mommy." Nessie said making the best with her words.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen if you do not eat your carrots there will be no going outside or dessert after dinner." Bella said scolding her lovely daughter.

Renesmee looked at her mother with a sad look upon her face. Nessie was such a cute little child, that she could get whatever she wanted epically from her grandparents, aunts and uncles. They spoiled her rotten.

"Oh no Nessie I'm not falling for that puppy dog look. Your grandparents, aunt and uncles might go for that look, but I'm not…this time. Now eat your carrots or you are not getting down from that chair." Bella said still holding the spoon full orange mashed carrots.

Nessie held her breath and took the spoon full of carrots. As they went down she made a nasty little face.

"One more bit and you're done." Bella said getting the last small bit of the carrots out of the bowl.

Nessie took the bit and swallowed with yet again another nasty face.

"They must really be nasty if you always make a face every time you take it?" Bella said with a laugh as she put the bowl down.

"May I go play outside now mommy?" Nessie asked looking at her mother.

"Yes you may dear. Just let me get you cleaned up first and the dishes washed then we will go outside." Bella answered her daughter as she wiped her mouth and hands. Bella got little Renesmee from the chair and placed her on the floor. "Why don't you go play with your doll house while mommy cleans up." Bella looked at her daughter as she put the dishes in the sink.

"Okay mommy." Nessie said as she looked up at her mother with her dark brown eyes. Nessie went and played with one of her two doll house. One was down stairs and the other sat in her room.

For a few short moments Bella watched as her daughter played with her dolls.

Nessie always had the cutest close. Today Nessie wore a pair of jeans with a cute little pink top with short puffy sleeves with a Disney princess on the front. Her brown hair was up in two little pigtails.

Her Aunt Alice always took her shopping and bought her whatever she wanted. One thing that Alice did that Belle and Edward did not approve of was that she took Nessie and got her ears pierced without her asking them if she could or not. After a little while they got used to it and thought it rather cute.

After five minutes Bella was done with the dishes. "Alright Nessie are you ready to go outside?"Bella asked walking into the living room.

Nessie turned and looked at her mother with wide eyes. "Yeah"

"No you're not, where are your shoes?" Bella asked with a laugh.

"Right here mommy." Nessie said holding up her little black shoes. "Will you help me put them on mommy?"

"I sure will honey." Bella said as her daughter came over to her mother who was went and sat on the couch. "Sit right her for mommy." Nessie sat next to her mother and put her shoes on for her. "Thank you mommy." Nessie said getting down from the coach.

"You're welcome sweetie." Bella said as they went and played. They played for hours upon hours.

"You can't catch me mommy." Nessie said as she went behind a tree.

"Oh yes I can." Bella said as she ran after her daughter. Within a few minutes Bella had caught her daughter and began tickling her.

Nessie laughed and laughed until finally it became too hard to laugh. "Stop tickling me mommy." Nessie said as she began to wiggle.

"Alright dear" Bella said as she stopped.

Within a few shot minuets Edward pulled up in their 1990 ford car.

"Daddy!" Nessie said as she ran towards her father.

"How's…my little…gi…girl?" Edward asked in an odd voice.

"Good." Nessie said with a smile. "Why do you talk funny for?"

"Nessie will you go inside and wash your hands for dinner?" Bella asked her daughter.

"Sure mommy." Nessie said. Edward put her down and she ran into the home to wash up for dinner.

"Edward you have got to stop coming home drunk." Bella said looking her husband in the eyes.

"I'm not drunk Bella. To tell you the truth I'm completely sober." Edward answered his wife.

"Oh really then why did you talk the way you did when you were talking to are daughter?" Bella asked crossing her arms.

"I'm just tired that's all dear." Edward said as he rubbed his eyes. "Working a full 24 hours isn't easy you know."

"I guess not, but from now on please don't drink or be drunk in front of our daughter." Bella said with force.

"Alright dear." Edward said giving his wife a kiss.

They walked in to find Nessie playing with her dolls once again.

"Guess who's coming over for a visit?" Edward asked Nessie.

"Grandpa and Grandma?" Nessie answered with wide eyes.

"Yep along with your aunts and uncles." Edward said with a smile.

"Yeah." Nessie clapped her hands together with excitement.

After dinner the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Nessie said as she jumped from her chair.

"Careful Nessie." Bella said as she put her cup down.

Nessie went to the door only to find that she couldn't reach it. "Can't reach."

"I'll get it Nessie." Edward said getting up and opening the door for his daughter.

"Brother! How have you been?" Emmett asked as he punished Edward in the shoulder.

"I'm doing good just keeping a job." Edward answered his family.

"There's our little niece." Emmett said picking up Nessie.

"Uncle Emmett." Nessie said as she gave him a big hug. Then she saw the rest of them. "Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie."

"There's our favorite little niece." Alice said with a smile. "This is for you."

"I'm your only little niece." Nessie said with a laugh. "Oh what is it?"

Emmett put her on the floor so she could open the gift.

"You have got to stop by her everything you see." Bella said as she gave everyone hugs.

"This one's from us." Carlisle said taking the blame for it.

"Well alright." Bella said with a smile.

"How are you dear?" Esme asked giving her daughter in law a hug.

"Good, taking care of this little one." Bella said looking down at her daughter.

Nessie ripped through the wrapping as quick as her parents could track down a deer. Under the wrapping was a baby doll box.

"Oh she's pretty, thank you." Nessie said as she went and gave her grandparents hugs.

"You're welcome sweetie." Esme said with a smile. She loved spoiling her granddaughter. After all she was there only grandchild and would continue to be.

"Look mommy, daddy." Nessie said holding up her doll.

"We see she is pretty." Edward and Bella said together.

"Bella can me and Rosalie babysitter her tomorrow?" Alice asked jumping up and down.

"You've already done so twice this week." Bella said looking at Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh come on Belle's please." Alice begged.

"I don't know Alice. Fridays are mine and Nessie's days." Bella said. "How about over the weekend we can go to the mall."

"Ok that will work." Alice said as her eyes got big.

"Of course that's good for you. You shop all the time." Rosalie said.

Alice just stood there without a word.

"She's right honey." Jasper said with a laugh. He knew Alice was a shopaholic.

Alice just brushed it off. She couldn't wait for the weekend.

After a little while the Cullen's and the Hale's left.

"Time for bed Nessie." Edward said picking his daughter up.

"Ok can I sleep with my new doll?" Nessie asked.

"Ask your mother." Edward said.

Nessie turned towards her mother. "Yes she can sleep with you." Bella said as Edward laid Nessie in her bed.

"Good night princess. Love you." Edward said giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you to daddy." Nessie said as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Good night Nessie." Bella said kissing her daughter. "Love you."

"Good night mommy. Love you to." Nessie said with another yawn.

Bella turned off the light and headed out of the room with Edward at her side.

"Now that was a busy day." Bella said as she got into bed next to Edward.

"You think you had a long day." Edward said lying down.

"Well we both had a long day." Bella said turning off the light. "Good night."

"Good night love." Edward said rolling over.

Bella closed her eyes, today had been a great day. Tomorrow would be just as good. But unknowing to Bella today was the last peaceful day at the Cullen home.

**A/N**: Sorry has taken me a few months to get the first chapter posted. College has just been very rough this time. What do you think? Hope you like. If you would please review thank you:)


	3. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**A/N**: Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I've been very busy. Enjoy

The rain fell as morning approached the sleepy household. Bella tossed and turned as she listened to her husband's deep and shallow snoring. "Edward you're snoring." Bella said as she pocked his side. She could never sleep when he did this…which was often.

"Oh what, alright honey." Edward said in a sleepy voice. He went back to sleep for the next day was a busy one. The moment he fell back asleep the snoring started again. This was going to drive Bella crazy. She was lucky she was a stay at home mom…at least until Renesmee started school.

Bella tossed once again to see the red lights on the clock, which read 4:45. "Uh forty five more minutes until Edward gets up for work." Bella thought as she stared at the dark, haunting color of the clock. Moments later she got up and went into the kitchen. She got herself a cup of warm freshly brewed coffee. While she stood at the counter her head began to hurt like something awful. She got herself an aspirin and began sipping her coffee yet again. She spotted the latest Parenting magazine on the counter and began reading it.

Bella was so into the article: _Potty training 101_, that she didn't hear Edward come up to her. "Morning darling," Edward said kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Oh morning darling, you scared me." Bella answered returning the kiss. She had been deep in thought for quite a while now.

"Is everything alright? You seem rather jumpy." Edward asked as he pored himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes everything's-when did you start drinking coffee? I thought you only drank blood from animals?" Bella asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"I do, but drinking just blood doesn't keep me awake for long at work." Edward said with a laugh. He found this rather funny really.

"Oh." Was all Bella could say as she closed the magazine.

Edward looked at his watch and realized it was ten till 5:30 he needed to get to work. "I better get to work. I might be late getting home for dinner tonight. Tell Renesmee that I love her." Edward said as he gave his wife a kiss goodbye.

Little did Bella know that this Edward that she knew and loved would soon change and it wasn't for the better?

Bella's eyes finally began to get heavy. She walked quickly back to the master bedroom and fell peacefully to sleep. That was until a little voice came.

"Mommy can I sleep with you since daddy's gone?" Renesmee's little voice came. Her little voice sounded so sleepy, but yet scared at the same time.

Bella opened her lovely eyes to see her lovely little girl standing there. "Get in." she said as she sat up in bed.

Nessie snuggled down deep within the covers and pillows. She began talking just like she sometimes did when she couldn't sleep or she just wanted to talk. This went on for five minutes at least.

"Hey mommy do you know what we are going to do today Can we go the park? Or can Alice take me shopping again? Or can-"

"Nessie go to sleep alright. Mommy hasn't been to sleep a lot tonight thanks to your father." Bella answered as she lay down with one eye looking at her talking daughter.

"Alright mommy, but why did he keep you up?" Nessie asked as she began wiggling.

"Nessie go to sleep alright we can talk in the morning." Bella answered as she leaned up and gave her daughter a kiss.

"Okay mommy," Nessie said as she shut her eyes and went right to sleep with her little stuffed bear at her side.

The morning light came through the window as Bella slept soundly. This was what she needed was a nice night sleep. However this did not last long. Nessie came into the room from playing with her baby dolls to find her mommy still asleep.

"Mommy get up its morning." Nessie said jumping into the room all dressed and what not.

Bella opened her lovely eyes to see her daughter all up and dressed…well kind of. "Nessie honey what are you wearing?"

"I got myself dressed this morning mommy." Nessie answered as she stood in front of her mother in a little skirt, a brown top on, her hair in uneven pig tails.

"I can see that, how about we get you into something that matches. Then I will get you breakfast" Bella answered with a laugh.

Nessie nodded her head yes and with a smile upon her small lovely face. Bella helped Nessie pick out a different and proper outfit. Nessie wore a cute little light blue dress with white trim around the neck and wrist, Along with little white socks with the lace with her little Mary Jane shoes. Her lovely brown hair was down with two little white clips.

Bella fixed Nessie's breakfast which consisted of some dry cereal and a glass of milk. Nessie's teeth had began to come in, so the doctor told Bella that dry cereal and milk along with something cool to chew on would help ease the pain, along with some pain medicine.

While eating her breakfast Nessie asked her mom if they could go see daddy at work today.

Bella thought for a moment and then with a smile she said yes. At a half past eleven Bella and Nessie made their way to the local grocery store. On their arrival Bell asked one of the cashiers if Edward was on his break yet. The cashier said that the manager of the store told Edward that he didn't look well so he told him to go home and get rest.

Bella thought this rather odd Edward hadn't come home all morning. "I'm sure he hasn't come home. Do you know where he might be?" Bella asked as she told Nessie to hold her hand and to be a good little girl.

"No Mrs. Cullen I don't." the lady answered as she began packing for another customer.

"Thank you." Bella answered as they headed out the door.

"Don't we get to see daddy today?" Nessie asked looking up at her mother as they walked out to the car.

"Not today honey. He will be home within a few hours and you can see him then." Bella answered as she put Nessie in her car seat. "Do you want to go to the park before we head home?"

Nessie's little face lit up with happiness. "YES" her little happy voice came. They were off to the park on Lyndhurst Street. It had turned out to be a good day after all the rain and such. For a few hours Bella watched Nessie play with some other kids and on the swings and slides.

"Mommy can you push me on the swing?" Nessie's little voice came as she walked over towards her mother.

"What do you say?" Bella asked as her daughter stood in front of her.

"Will you please push me on the swing?" Nessie asked as she stood with her hands behind her back.

"Much better," Bella answered as she picked her little girl up and placed her on the swing. "Try to not get your dress and shoes dirty. Aunt Alice spent a lot of money on them."

Nessie nodded her head. She didn't want to get her lovely things dirty; like her mommy said her aunty Alice did spend a lot on her.

After a little while of fun they headed for home. "Did you have fun?" Bella asked as she looked at her daughter threw the mirror.

"Yes mommy." Nessie answered as she clapped her little hands together.

While Nessie clapped her hands with happiness Bella couldn't help but think and wonder what would her little girl, be like text month let alone next week. Nessie was growing at record speed. This and many things were going through Bella's head. A little past two they arrived home to their small but homey apartment.

"Nessie it's time for your nap." Bella said as she hung up her and her daughter's coats.

Nessie looked at her mom with a sad look upon her face. "No Nessie, don't give me that puppy dog look. That night work with your aunt, uncles and grandparents, but it won't on me. Please go take your nap."

"Okay mommy." Nessie's little voice came as she made her way slowly to her room. While Nessie took her nap Bella was going to call the store again to see if Edward ever showed back up.

"This is Jay Jay's Grocery store how may I help you?" a ladies voice came on.

"Um yes I'm calling to see if my husband had returned to work?" Bella asked as she sat on the two year sofa.

"Name." the lady asked.

"Edward Cullen." Bella answered yet again as she waited with uneasiness in her stomach.

"I'm afraid not miss. It seems that he hasn't checked in all morning." The lady said as she looked it up on the computer.

Bella was shocked, she almost dropped the phone. What did she mean "He hasn't checked in all morning?" Edward never missed work and if he did it was for a very important reason. "Thank you." Bella's voice finally emerged from her throat. She hung up the phone with that uneasiness coming back once again.

That night Bella and Nessie ate dinner all alone. Edward still hadn't come back from where ever he was.

"Where is daddy?" Nessie asked as Bella fed her mashed potatoes. The sun had just set and now the street lights were coming on. Edward was three hours late.

"I don't know dear." Bella answered as she wiped her daughter's mouth. "He will be home in a little while."

"Mommy I'm done can I get down now?" Nessie asked as she began wiggling.

"Do you not want any ice cream?" Bella asked as she put the plates in the sink.

"Yes please," Nessie answered looking at her mom. She began playing with her toy as her mom got the ice cream.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you know the rule, no toys while you are eating." Bella said as she got the bowls out of the oak cabinets.

Nessie dropped the toy and sat there in silence. Bella brought the two bowls over and they ate there ice cream. The night drug on and on, the clock finally struck nine. "Alright Nessie its time for bed," Bella said as she came into Nessie's Disney Princess room.

"But I want to wait up for daddy." Nessie answered looking up at her mom while she played with her dolls.

"No Nessie its bed time, daddy may not be home for a while." Bella answered her lovely daughter.

Nessie put her dolls away and climbed into her small white four poster bed. "Good night Nessie, love you." Bella said with a smile as she gave her daughter a kiss goodnight.

"Night mommy, love you to." Nessie said as a yawn came to.

Bella left the room letting the door shut behind her. With her daughter in bed, Bella didn't know if she could go to sleep. She was rather worried about Edward not being home. Then again he was probably out hunting. Bella sat watching TV, waiting for Edward to come home. Two hours later Edward walked into the door.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick." Bella asked as she got up from the couch. She walked up to Edward to see that his eyes were blood shot and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Don't be….worried b…Bella. I….I'm fine." Edward said as he sat at the breakfast bar. He almost fell over as he sat in the chair.

"You're drunk!" Bella said as she stormed into the kitchen.

"I'm not drunk Bella." Edward answered looking up at his wife, all the while having the look of sickness in his eyes.

"Yes you are." Bella answered as she began to get mad at her now drunk husband. "I can smell it on your breath…and cloths.

"Aw who are you to tell me what I can…and can't do? I…uh…make the money…in this house." Edward said with heavy eyes. "You never do anything in this house. You're just a worthless wife who needs to get a life and stop wanting to live HER fairy tale life."

Bella stood there stunned and shocked. How could Edward say such a thing? He couldn't he was drunk. All he needed to do was sleep on it.

"What can't say anything because it's true?" Edward asked as he pulled out a small beer can.

"No Edward, I'm just…how could you do this to me?" Bella asked as she pulled the beer can away from Edward.

"I'm not doing anything. It is true." Edward answered with a drunken laugh.

"YES YOU ARE EDWARD!" Bella began to yell as she poured the beer down the drain and threw the can away.

"OH SHUT UP! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I MARRIED YOU FOR!" Edward began yelling as he stormed over to Bella standing just inches away from her lovely china face. Edward had no idea what he was saying. He was so drunk and waited that all his thoughts began running together. "I HATE TO TELL YOU PRINCESS, BUT YOUR LIFE IS NO FAIRY TALE ENDING AND IT WONT EVER BE!"

Bella stood there with tears in her eyes. The terror wasn't to be found in her eyes, not even a little. All that was there was sadness and hopelessness. What Edward be saying really be true? Did he really regret marrying her? Bella choked back tears. "Could you please keep your voice down Nessie is trying to sleep."

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH THIS FOR OR FOR A MATTER OF FACT WHY DO I PUT UP WITH YOU." Edward answered not even bothering to think of his little girl. He gripped his wife's wrist with his strong hands.

"Oh Edward let go your hurting me!" Bella cried and pleaded as she fell to her knees while pain shot through her small fragile wrist. Her face now wore the look of terror and pain.

Edward let go moments later as he saw tears run down Bella's face. When he let go Bella fell to her knees and began sobbing. Edward went and past out on the bed. Bella could hear his lowed and shallow snores. While she sat shaking on her knees she began to think "Was this the fairy tale ending that she had always wanted?"

The Edward she knew and loved was not the one past out on the master bed. The Edward she loved was the one that saved her from her awful stepfamily over a year ago. Now she was regretting every bit of it. Her happy ending was turning into a walking breathing nightmare.

**A/N**: What do you think? I will try and update as offten as I can. I've been working on a few other stories: Pieces of Happily Ever After, Golden Opportunity, along with some Gone with the Wind stories.


	4. Chapter 3: AN

**A/N: I know what your thinking, an authors note. Well I just got back down to college It might be a few days before I can update. I know I've gotten a lot of messages and reviews asking when I'm going to update next Don't worry I will update soon. However, I did start a new story called: Escape. It's about this girl who has lived the life of a princess and goes to a very nice school. While she's at school her father pass away and she finds out that her mother was a slave and she is forced into slavery. (The plot doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Robert Penn Warren. I'm just re telling it. The charters are mine.) Enjoy! Let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated:) Like I said I haven't forgotten about this story don't you worry:) **


	5. Chapter 4:All My Fault

Chapter 4: All My Fault

Hearing the door slam the next morning Bella sat on the edge of her bed in a mess of tears. So much had gone wrong for such a long time. Only Bella didn't see any of it. She thought Edward was working at the local store to make money for college. This put so much joy into Bella's heart. Only to find out that he was using that money to get drunk on beer and what not. This tore at Bella's heart. Her happy life she had always wanted was taken from her yet again.

Hearing her mother's cries of sorrow and pain Renesmee came into her mom and dad's room. Wearing her blue night gown while she held onto her teddy bear, "Mommy, what's wrong?" Looking at her mom Nessie wanted to know what was going on. What went on last night?

Bella looked up and saw her lovely daughter standing there. "Nothing Nessie, go back to sleep okay," she tried to hide the pain in her voice.

"Did Daddy, hurt you?" as she climbed up onto her lap.

How was she going to be able to tell her the truth? "Did daddy do that to you?" her voice came while she pointed at the blue and purple bruise that was on Bella's right arm.

Looking down Bella noticed the bruise for the first time. How could she not notice the awful bruise that her husband left last night? He had never laid a hand on her before. He always told her that no harm would come to her. Edward lied how could she trust him ever again?

"Mommy,"

"Let's get you back to sleep alright." Bella answered as she carried her daughter to her room.

"I can't sleep. When the door was slammed I woke up." Nessie answered as she sat on her bed. "Would you read a story to me?"

Agreeing Bella began the story. The story of a princess and a prince, Nessie always loved stories like that. She always loved hearing the story on how Edward rescued Bella from an awful life.

Before long Nessie was fast asleep, tucking her in Bella kissed her daughter and went back to feeling sorry for herself.

"Bella," the voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Esme, I um wanted to talk to you about something." Bella' voice shook.

"What is it Bella?" Esme asked as she looked over at Carlisle.

"I wanted to talk to you about Edward I-" at the sound of the door closing Bella turned around to see him standing there. With a beer battle in hand.

Coming over to her Edward backhanded her. What was she doing on the phone talking to his family? Telling on him hmm?

"Edward, stop!" Bella commanded as the phone hit the ground while she fell and hit her head on the leg of the table.

"WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO? TELL MY FAMILY ABOUT ME?" Edward yelled in anger as he threw the empty beer bottle at her. "HERE'S SOME INFORMATION FOR YOU. THEY DON'T CARE WHAT GOES ON." Stepping on the phone it broke into many parts.

"Bella, Bella!" the Esme yelled. But the phone died.

Ducking Bella tried to do everything in her power to stop all this madness. Words, anger and tears was the blood that was shed in this battle. "Your drunk Edward you don't know what you are saying."

"Don't you tell me what is right. Your not the boss of me." Edward shouted yet again as he came toward his wife with anger in his eyes.

Still trying to fight back Bella fought back as much as she could. While Edward had her by the shoulders she doubled up her fist and hit him right in the eye. Fight fire with fire if that's what had to be done then so be it.

While one hand still held her small shoulder one hand came off and smacked Bella across the face.

Tasting blood her small hand flew to her face. Rubbing her hand across it she tried to get the blood to stop. It felt like a very deep wound. Edward was so very hateful. This was going to go on forever and ever. What made him want to act like this? Was there trouble at his work? Did he get fired from his job? Did something happen with his family? What could it be? The last thing that came to her mind was...Could it be she? That was it it just had to be Bella that caused all of this. Wanting to runaway and never come back. Bella curled up and put her head to her knees and cried more and more. This was just to much. This once happy family was now a wreck.

Bella's depression was growing deeper and deeper as the fights progressed. This was the 5th fight this week. There was only so much she could take of this. Not to mention her body. Already had more scars, cuts, and bruises. Could Edward be just as crule as her stepfamily? He was sure doing just that. Instead of asking her how her day was and what she did he came home and dogged her out and yelled at her until he was blue in the face.

Looking at his wife he threw down yet another beer bottle. "Your pathetic. I don't know why I ever saved you for." With that said he departed out of the house.

"Edward, please come back." Bella sobbed as she rocked back and forth. Feeling helpless and all alone Bella didn't know if there was anything to live for anymore. Was there anything to live for? Of course there was her daughter but the Cullen's could take care of her.

While all this was going on Nessie could hear every detail of the fight. Her father's words of pain and her mother's tears of sorrow. What was going between them? Was it something she had done? It was all Nessie's fault. She just knew it. She was the cause of all of this.

Climbing back into her bed she covered back up and cried herself to sleep as tears seeped down her face. All her fault as the words replayed in her small head. Would it have been better if she was never born?

**A/N: Hi everyone sorry it has taken me a while to update. I know I should have done so ealier but I've just been very busy with college and all. Hope this chapter made up for it. Sorry it wasn't longer. **


	6. AN: Sorry

**A/N: I know people hate these, but I had to put one to keep you guys informed. It might be a little while before I update again. I'm working on my children's lit story. It's my final. I have to retell a fairy tale. I'm doing snow white. If your interested in knowing more just message me. I've already started posting it on here. (Not final yet, so if there are any mistakes would you let me know. Thanks:) Sorry once again. But don't worry I haven't forgotten my stories. **


	7. Chapter 5:The Telling of Edward Cullen

Chapter 5: The Telling of Edward Cullen

The next morning while Edward was at "work" Bella went around the house and packed a few things. "Mommy, what are you doing?" Renesmee asked as she held onto her favorite teddy bear.

"We are taking a little trip." Bella tells her small daughter as she takes out her little pink and white suitcase. Packing a week's worth of cloths, nightgown, toothbrush and a few toys, books she zips the suitcase up and puts it at the front door along with her black suitcase. Going back into her daughter's room she went to the closet. "Put this on for Mommy. We are leaving in five minutes." Bella says putting aside a pair of light colored jeans with a little pink butter fly on them with a little purple top.

"Mommy, do hair." Nessie said as she went over to her mother with her small brush and ponytail holders.

"I will do your hair after we get you dressed." Bella says. "Lift your arms up." Lifting her arms up Bella takes the nightgown off and puts it under the pillow. After helping her daughter dress she did her hair in pigtails with a lovely purple bret in the front. "Grab your teddy bear we are late already."

Grabbing her teddy bear Nessie runs out of her room and meets her mother at the front door. "Mommy is daddy coming with us?" she ask as Bella backs out of the driveway.

"No, daddy is not coming with us." Bella answers back as she pulls out of the driveway. Thank god she was able to get away before he got home. Bella didn't want him hurting her anymore and she most certainly didn't want Edward hurting Nessie. Whatever he was doing and whatever he was up to she didn't want to be part of this.

Nessie sat quietly for a while looking out the window as her left hand held tight to her bear. "Mommy, where are we going?"

"We are going to Grandma and Grandpa's." Bella smiled at her daughter though the review mirror. Her daughters face lit up at the sound of their names. She loved going over there. She was spoiled rotten. It was nice to see at least one set of grandparents. Nessie never got to see Charlie or Renee. Bella felt bad for not letting her parents see their grandchild, but with her being half vampire and with her being a full vampire Bella didn't want to put them at risk.

Before long the car pulled into the Cullen's driveway. "Bella!" I hear a voice call out. Getting Nessie out of her car seat I look up. Alice was running towards us. Wonder what she was so happy about? She's never been this happy to see me. Then it clicked. Aw, yes, Nessie. She wants to take Nessie shopping.

Getting to us she picks Nessie up. "Auntie Alice," Nessie says with a smile. "Are you going to take me shopping?"

Oh, no, this was starting already and she was only two. I look at Nessie and shake my head no. "Oh come on Bella please," Alice begged. Soon Nessie joined in.

"No," I said heading inside while the two shopaholics still begged behind me. Coming inside the house I found that it hadn't changed any.

"Bella!" another voice came as Emmet threw me over his shoulder and spun me around.

"Cool Uncle Emmet, will you do that to me?" Nessie asked as she jumps up and down with excitement. Putting Bella down Emmet laughs Nessie was always looking for a good thrill.

"Just once alright Nessie." Bella says holding up one finger. Nodding her head yes Nessie holds up one finer as well.

"I see how it is. Emmet can swing her around, but I can't take her shopping?" Alice asked with utter confusion.

"Alice, you spend too much money when you go shopping." Bella said with a laugh. "I can remember when you would go shopping and I had to do the bills. Along with everything else and when I did yours you were a thousand dollars over…every time." Bella knew this was true even if Alice tried fight it. "Where is your mom and dad?"

"Mom is in the kitchen and dads at work." Emmet said as Nessie got ready for take off.

"Why would they be in the kitchen? They know I'm a vampire right?" Bella asked herself as she made her way into the kitchen. "You know you don't have to do this anymore."

Looking up Esme saw Bella standing there. Bruise black and blue, scratches, bumps and maybe even scares were all over here. "Bella, it's good to see you." Esme said giving me a hug. "I know, we just do it for fun really." She tried to keep her thoughts away from what she saw. She wanted Bella to open up to her she didn't want to jump right in. "What brings you here?"

"That's what I needed to talk to you about." Bella said taking a seat at the counter. "How long until Carlisle gets home?"

"About thirty minutes. Bella, is everything alright?" Esme asked. "Last night when you called and you said you wanted to talk about Edward."

At hearing his name Bella just burst into tears. The tears ran down her swollen bruised face as she tried to hold herself together, but it just wasn't working. "He-he comes home for the past two nights-dru-drunk. He-He hits m-me and beats me." Bella finally got out as she was now a complete and total mess.

"Oh my God," Esme said as she came and wrapped Bella in her arms. Rocking her back and forth she tried to calm her daughter-in-law, but it was no use the tears, pain and misery were still there. They had scared her forever now. Those horrible memories of Edward were now imbedded into her brain. "When Carlisle gets home we are going to sit down and talk about this. Stop you're crying," Wiping Bella's tears from her cold, white face.

A little over thirty minutes later Carlisle was home from the hospital. Coming into the kitchen he saw Esme and Bella sitting at the counter. Stepping in front of the counter he saw Bella's swollen and beat up face and body. "What happened to you?" he asked as shock filled his face.

Bella wasn't sure she could tell her story again. It was to horrifying. "Bella, if you tell Carlisle what you told me we can help you." Esme said as she tried to get her to talk again. Taking a deep breath Bella began her tale.

"For the past two nights Edward has come home drunk. He beats me, kicks me, yells at me telling me that I'm no good and that he doesn't know why he ever saved me for. That I wasn't worth saving." Feeling the tears on the edge Bella let them fall onto the counter as her face began to throb as if Edward had just thrown a new punch at her.

"I'm going to have you looked over Bella." Carlisle said as he grabbed his car keys. "We are also going to have a talk with Edward."

Fear shot through Bella's body at hearing the last part. Heart beating fast she didn't know what to do or say. Without thinking she spoke. "Please, don't I don't want him beating me again. He will tell me that I came to you because I was a coward."

"What's all this commotion in here?" Rosalie asked coming into the kitchen followed by Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "What happened to you Bella?" Telling her story yet again Bella could feel that nothing was going to fix him. "Wow, I thought Victoria, Alice and myself did you in, but it appears that Edward can do a much better job." A laugh escaped her lips. She never cared for Bella all that much.

"Could you please watch Nessie for me?" Bella asked Esme as she picked her purse up and was headed towards the door.

"Of course dear," Esme said with a small helpless smile. She felt terribly for her daughter-in-law. None of this should have happened. Turning towards Alice Esme spoke yet again, "No shopping."

Alice stomped her foot and made a sad face. "You max out one credit card and suddenly everyone looks at you like you're the bad guy."

A little while later Bella sat in an X-Ray room awaiting the results on what was found. Ever since last night her left arm had been hurting. While pain shot through her head. Could this really be the end for her and Edward? It wasn't like they could get a divorce. Vampires didn't do that. Once you found your mate they were yours for life. No matter how bad things got.

"Well Bella it appears that your left arm is fractured, you have a few cracked ribs" Carlisle was only just getting started with what was wrong with her. "One of your kidneys is badly injured. Some of your cuts will probably be scares. Bella, how hard did he hit you?"

Bella looked down at her bruised wrist. She could still see Edward's finger prints within her skin. She could see it all, the horror of it all. "He threw bottles at me. He would beat me as if I were a punching bag. For a few hours the swelling would stay the same. I began to wonder if it would ever go down and if it did I was scared at what I would see once I looked in the mirror. I didn't know what to do so one night I fought back, but he hit me harder. One night he drew blood and I thought he was going to come after me like a crazed animal. I just had to get out of that house."

At hearing her story Carilsie couldn't help, but feel more sorry for her. After all his years as a doctor this was one of the worst cases he had ever seen. The reason this being was because it was one of his own children who beat their wife. "Bella, if you hadn't have come to us when you did you would have been dead. I'm surprised you could even drive yourself to our house."

"I guess I have the will to live. I just knew I couldn't let him hurt Nessie like he hurts me. I knew someday he would."

The door swung open as Edward down yet again another beer. It had to have been is fifth or maybe It was his eighth beer. He lost count as he stumbled into the house. "BELLA!" He yelled through the house as he tripped over toys or maybe it was his own feet. "BELLA!" He yelled for the second time. Going through the house he found her not there nor was Nessie. Feeling anger rise within him he began making a wreck of the house. Throwing chairs, dishes, breaking anything he could get his hands on. "BELLA!" He yelled yet again, and once again no answer. Throwing one final thing he knocked off their wedding picture. Looking down at it he vowed he would find Bella and beat her until she was a bloody pulp.

**A/N: Hi everyone I'm very very sorry for not updating sooner. Been very busy and I've been on a big writers block for this part. Sorry if things seem a little odd. I haven't written a Twilight story in a while. What did you think? **


End file.
